battle_through_the_heavensfandomcom-20200213-history
Yao Clan
The Yao clan could be considered a unique ancient clan. Most of its clan members were alchemists, and all of them possessed outstanding pill refinement talent. Thus, the Yao clan created a pill refinement atmosphere. If the ancient clans appear more often in the Central Plains, the reputation of the Pill Tower would end up suffering because of the Yao clan. After all, if one were to make a true comparison, the inheritance of the Yao clan was more complete. Regardless of how one looked at it, the semi-public nature Pill Tower lacked far behind the Yao clan. However, the rules of the Yao clan were extremely severe. Only their own clan members could learn their alchemist skills. Any outsider who learned them would end up attracting their murderous intent. This rule had also limited the development of the Yao clan, but this was something that could not be helped. The ancient clans felt arrogant when it came to ordinary people. The Yao clan specialized in alchemy, possessing the largest alchemist organisation in the world. Although the Yao clan would feel some pride in their hearts when dealing with the alchemists from the Central Plains, it must be said that they did indeed have the ability to back up this pride. Perhaps it was due to their bloodline, but it was extremely easy for those in the Yao clan to learn how to refine medicinal pills. Moreover, the clan did not lack individuals with outstanding training talent. Hence, it might be true that the Yao clan did not have a large number of alchemists with skills equivalent to those alchemist grandmasters quite famous in the Central Plains, but abit was not hard to find outstanding individuals within their clan either. Since they were in possession of such capital, they would inevitably feel pride when compared to other alchemists. Of course, this was merely describing the middle level among the alchemist tier. The Yao clan did not hold much of an advantage in terms of the true alchemists that stood at the top of all alchemists. After all, their bloodline strength might allow them to have an easy time learning alchemist skills, but it was impossible to rely on to reach the peak of the alchemist world. At times, such talent might even become an obstruction to reaching the peak level. This could perhaps be considered a slight disadvantage of the bloodline strength. Heavenly Flames The Yao clan possesses two types of Heavenly Flames. They specialize in ancient medicinal refinement. There are quite a number of experts within the clan. Of course, you should forget about placing your intentions on these Heavenly Flames because they have already added an inherited seal that is stronger than that of the Burning Flame Valley’s Nine Dragon Lightning Flame during their countless years of inheritance. You will not be able to refine and swallow them even if you do obtain them. * Turtle Spiritual Earth Flame * Nine Serene Wind Flame Members * Yao Wangui * Yao Tian * Yao Ling Locations * Shenglong Mountain Range * Yao Realm Trivia * 'Yao' means 'Medicine'. Category:Clans Category:8 Ancient Clans Category:Yao Clan Category:Enemies